The present invention relates to compositions for reducing weight, maintaining weight loss over an extended period of time, and diminishing the appetite. It finds particular application in conjunction with herbal compositions for reducing weight in humans and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention will also find application in reducing weight in domestic animals.
It is a well-established fact that being overweight and obesity are unhealthy conditions. These conditions are associated not only with social stigma, but are also associated with decreased longevity and numerous medical problems, such as diabetes, reproductive disorders, dermatological disorders, varicose veins, and heart disease.
Existing therapies for people who are overweight or obese include treatments to establish a negative energy balance. This may be accomplished by reduction of energy intake, such as a low calorie diet, or an increase in energy expenditure, such as increased physical exercise. In addition, treatments include ingestion of sympathomimetic drugs which stimulates thermogenesis, i.e. increases the metabolic rate. Known thermogenic drugs include ephedrine, phenylpropanolamine, and caffeine. However, such drugs are rather ineffective.
Obesity is also treated with drugs that suppress appetite by acting on the noradrenergic neurotransmitter, such as nazindol and derivatives of phenethylamine. Other prior art treatments include the use of drugs which act on the serotonin neurotransmitter, such as fenfluramine, tryptophan, fluoxetine, and sertraline. However, all of these drugs have undesirable side effects.
In order to avoid such undesirable side effects, a variety of herbal compositions have been used to promote weight loss. Conventionally, these compositions have been administered in a pill form to be taken orally. Unfortunately, many people have trouble swallowing pills and/or capsules.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a new and improved herbal weight loss composition which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a dietary supplement composition includes an effective amount of glucomanan, chromium picolinate, garcinia cambogia, and guar gum.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the composition takes form in a freely soluble powder.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a dietary supplement composition includes an effective amount of glucomanan, chromium picolinate, garcinia cambogia, and chitosan.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a composition comprises a dosage taken three times per day of a freely soluble powder comprising glucomanan, chromium picolinate, and garcinia cambogia in an amount effective for reducing and controlling weight.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the dosage taken three times per day includes 50 mg of glucomanan, 300 mg of garcinia cambogia, 100 mcg of chromium picolinate, 400 mg of chitosan, and 5 mg of Mexican yam.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the dosage to be taken three times daily includes 75 mg of glucomanan, 500 mg of garcinia cambogia, 100 mcg of chromium picolinate, 50 mg of guar gum, and 5 mg of red bean extract.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of reducing and controlling weight includes administering three times a day to a subject an effective amount of a freely soluble powder composition comprising garcinia cambogia in an amount ranging from 200 mg to 300 mg, glucomanan in an amount ranging from 25 mg to 100 mg, guar gum in an amount ranging from 25 mg to 100 mg, chromium picolinate in an amount ranging from 50 mcg to 200 mcg, and red bean extract in an amount ranging from 5 mg to 20 mg.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the administering step includes mixing the freely soluble powder composition with a liquid-based food.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the administering step includes mixing the freely soluble powder composition with one liter of water.
One advantage of the present invention is that it is a natural product with little or no side effects.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it diminishes appetite, producing weight loss.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in an herbal weight loss composition that is freely soluble in foods and water with little or no taste.
Other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the preferred embodiment.